


Something Miraculous

by randohopelessromantic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chance Meeting, Fertility Issues, Gen, One Shot, Serendipity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randohopelessromantic/pseuds/randohopelessromantic
Summary: I was thinking about the fact that Adrien and Marinette were both only children and wondered if there was a story there. So I wrote a quick one shot highlighting a chance meeting between Sabine and Emilie, drawn to a healer, hoping for the best.





	Something Miraculous

Sabine Cheng sat quietly in the modestly decorated and dimly lit waiting room. She didn’t know exactly why she was there - hopeful optimism guided her feet to the door of Mr. Chan - a known healer, a master in the arts of ancient Chinese wonders, and her last hope. Sabine sat stiffly in the chair, knees and feet tight together, hands resting on her lap, fingers fidgeting mercifully with the leather strap on her purse. Years of trying to create a family had proven fruitless. “If only we could have a baby -“ Tom would say - looking into the steel grey eyes of his wife “then everything would be perfect!” His hopefulness that it would just happen one day soon turned into a sort of despair as months and months would go by without even a blip of hope. It was taking its toll on Sabine. In so many ways she just felt like she was failing - as a wife and as a woman. They were busy putting their bakery on the map - busy creating the life that they knew would someday support a little Tom or a little Sabine or both - but life had other plans. Sabine cursed her body, cursed herself with every month that passed - watching women walking along the front of the store with swollen bellies or pushing strollers - all of it hurt. One day, Tom was working away in the bakery and singsonged “another bun in the oven!” only to find Sabine crumpled in the corner sobbing. He knelt down and cradled her with his large arms and whispered in her ear “what can I do to make this right?”.

Since all their money was invested in the bakery and fertility treatments cost more than they could even fathom, Sabine and Tom decided she would seek the help of Mr. Chan. He wasn’t known specifically for helping with fertility but Sabine hoped he could do something to will her body into working. And so she found herself sitting there - waiting. The quiet of the room was suddenly shattered by the sound of clicking heels on the hardwood floor. Sabine looked up to see a beautiful woman walk into the waiting room and take a seat across from her. She was breathtakingly beautiful, Sabine thought, poised and as if she was ripped out of the page of a fashion magazine. When the two women locked eyes Sabine flashed a friendly smile - to have it returned with a smile as warm as the sunshine. “Here to see Mr. Chan?” Sabine asked. “Yes” the woman replied “I am hoping he can help me with something.” Sabine nodded her head in agreement “That makes two of us.” Sabine wasn’t sure if it was a nervous energy or a need to feel verified but she felt compelled to share with the beautiful stranger. “I’m hoping that Mr. Chan can help me get pregnant.” The green eyes of the women across from her grew wide, as if she had just seen someone stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Realizing how it sounded Sabine quickly redacted “uh, that is I don’t want him to get me pregnant - I have a husband - a lovely husband - it’s just I, uh, we uh, need help!” The stranger’s eyes softened and a wide smile cracked across her porcelain skin. Sabine laughed nervously “I suppose that came out wrong!” The stranger chuckled “You know what - I’m here for the same thing - I guess Mr. Chan is going to be a busy man!” finishing with a wink. Feeling the nervousness leave, Sabine smiled and introduced herself, “Emilie” the stranger replied. The women sat in silence for a few minutes before Emilie spoke again. “We’ve tried everything. Fertility treatments, IUI, IVF… we’ve even considered surrogacy.” Her green eyes fell to the floor. “I’m just not ready to give up on the fact that I can have a child. I mean - it’s literally what I was born to do. But at this point it seems like having a child is going to take a miracle” Sabine stood up and moved across the room to sit next to Emilie, took her hand and held it softly. 

“It’s just not fair, is it?” 

Silence filled the room again, each woman heavily in thought but bonded in mutual understanding. Mr. Chan broke the silence when he entered the room calling for Sabine. Sabine stood up, released Emilie’s hand and smiled softly “Good luck - I hope something miraculous happens!” With misty eyes Emilie looked up and responded “you too..” 

Sabine wasn’t sure if it was the weird chants performed by Mr. Chan, the bitter yet calming taste of the tea he served or the buzzing of the old gramophone in the corner but she left that day feeling different. Not bad, not good, but different. When she arrived home she told Tom of the beautiful woman she met at the office and how it was just nice to speak with someone who shared the same troubles. 

Some nine months later Sabine was waddling around Place des Vosages lovingly rubbing her large stomach. Although her ankles had grown twice in size and she hadn’t been able to even smell chicken cooking for the last 9 months, she smiled and walked with a slight bounce in her step. As she slowly walked a familiar looking woman approached pushing an expensive stroller. “Sabine!” the woman called out with a radiant smile. “Emilie?” Sabine responded “Is that you? And who is this??!?” Sabine’s eyes were drawn to the happy baby with a shock of blonde hair and wide green eyes. “This is my little miracle, Adrien.” She smiled fondly and then brought her attention to Sabine’s bulging belly. “And this?? Sabine? When are you due?!” “Anytime….” Sabine responded as she offered her finger to the bright baby boy she couldn’t take her eyes off. 

Sabine finally lifted her head, arm bracing her back as she straightened her body. She looked at Emilie, heart bursting with hope. 

“I guess all it took was something miraculous!”

**Author's Note:**

> I picture Tikki buzzing inside the miracle box. She is the kwami of creation after all! ;)


End file.
